HappyKyungsooDay-2016
by flowerdyo
Summary: Jongin aku tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini / kau marah karena umbrella kiss / terkejutkan? Ini kejutannya / apa kejutan jongin untuk kyungsoo? baca aja :D hehe / EXO Fanfiction / Main Cast Kaisoo / Romance, Fluffy / drabble / WARNING! YAOI! / Happy Reading


Author : Flowerdyo  
Title : HappyKyungsooDay-2016  
Genre : Romance, Fluffy  
Rated : T  
Lenght : drabble?  
Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Flow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, jongin sedang menunggu kyungsoo pulang dari schedule pribadinya yang sangat padat, tiba-tiba saja ponsel jongin berdering dan tanpa pikir panjang jongin langsung mengangkatnya

"hallo" ucap jongin

 **"** **jongin aku tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini"** itu suara kyungsoo

"MWOOO?" teriak jongin syok

 **"** **lokasi** **ku sekarang dekat** **dengan lokasi showcase filmku** **besok jadi** **manager hyung memesan hotel d** **isini** **untukku bermalam** " jelas kyungsoo lewat sambungan telepon dan seketika mood jongin memburuk, ia bahkan berekspresi datar sekarang, memaksa kyungsoo pulang pun akan percuma saja dan kalau ia memberitahu tentang kejutan yang ia buat itu sama saja bohong karena tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi nantinya. Dan pada akhirnya kata yang di ucapkan jongin hanyalah. . .

"terserah"

Pipp

Jongin langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka, ia bahkan memisahkan baterai dari ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa begitusaja, lalu ia juga membanting tubuhnya duduk di sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah dorm sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya.

"kau kenapa jongin?" tanya chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"kyungsoo hyung tidak akan pulang" ucap jongin pelan terlihat frustasi.

"mwo? Memangnya dia kemana?"

"sudahlah jangan dibahas"

"mungkin kyungsoo sibuk, mengertilah jong ! oh ya berarti malam ini kau tidur sendiri di kamar karena aku akan pulang ke rumah, ibu merindukanku hehe"

"kapan kau berangkat?"

"sekitar sejam lagi"

"hmm, hati-hati dijalan, salam untuk keluargamu hyung"

"tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah" ucap chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh jongin.

lalu dengan memberi senyum lemah pada chanyeol, jongin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

"aku ingin melihat langit sebentar"

"baiklah aku juga akan ke dapur, perutku keroncongan" kekeh chanyeol.

Srek~ dugh.

"jongin~...

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega menemukan jongin yang tertidur di kursi ayun balkon dorm mereka.

Kyungsoo berlutut didepan jongin lalu ia tersenyum memandang jongin yang masih asik di alam mimpinya, jongin terlihat innocent ketika tidur dan jauh dari kata sexy, yang ada hanyalah jonginnya yang manis dan polos.

"jongin" kyungsoo mengusap pipi jongin sayang.

"bangun, kau harus tidur dikamar" lanjut kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan jongin pelan.

"chagii bangunlah"

*Cup~

"Emmmhh" jongin terbangun, lalu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Hyung?"

"iya, ayo pindah kita tidur dikamar" ajak kyungsoo

"kyungsoo hyung?" jongin melototkan matanya

"iya, wae?"

*Grep

Jongin langsung memeluk erat kyungsoo

"Akhirnya kau pulang"

"kau merindukanku eoh? belum juga sehari ku tinggal" ucap kyungsoo membalas pelukan jongin, "lagi pula bukannya kau sedang marah padaku?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kyungsoo imut

"aku tidak marah, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk hyung" jongin memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo.

"Kejutan? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ish hyung ini tidak peka" ujar jongin sembari memanyunkan bibirnya manja.

"peka apa maksudmu jonginie?"

"besok hyung ulang tahun aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan, tetapi sebelumnya aku berpura-pura marah dulu" jelas jongin yang membuat kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"jadi kau mengacuhkanku kemarin-kemarin itu hanya akting? Aku pikir kau marah karena umbrella kiss"

"kenapa harus marah? Kau hanya mencium payung haha,," kyungsoo ikut terkekeh karena tawa jongin, "lagi pula kita sudah berjanji untuk percaya satu sama lain dan saling mensupport karir masing-masing" ucap jongin dengan memandang lembut kyungsoo, "yang paling penting aku tahu dan bahkan sekarang semua fans pun tahu jika hyung hanya sayang padaku, terimakasih atas pelukkan dan perhatianmu ketika konser kemarin di singapore, sungguh aku sangat ingin menciummu saat itu juga tapi aku tahan hehe" ucap jongin yang membuat kyungsoo gemas melihatnya.

"terimakasih juga sudah membuatku pusing karena diacuhkan olehmu dan itu yang membuat aku berani menunjukan kasih sayangku padamu dihadapan banyak orang. Kau harus tahu jongin, semua skinshipku dengan lawan mainku hanya akting sedangkan skinship yang aku buat padamu itu benar-benar tulus karena aku sungguh menyayangimu" jelas kyungsoo yang membuat jongin terharu lalu ia mengecup tangan kyungsoo lembut dan membuat hati kyungsoo menghangat atas sikap jongin yang sangat manis itu. "berarti kau tidak marah padaku kan?" lanjut kyungsoo bertanya

"siapa bilang" jawab jongin cepat, "aku tadi sungguh marah padamu karena kau bilang tidak akan pulang, aku benar-benar sangat marah ta-pii..." jongin menjeda ucapannya, "karena kau sekarang sudah disini aku jadi tidak jadi marah, yang jelas sekarang aku bahagia, terimakasih hyung" jongin memeluk kyungsoo lagi

"dasar! Aku juga tahu kau tadi marah sekali karena kau tutup teleponku begitu saja, makanya aku meminta pada manager hyung untuk pulang saja cepat-cepat" jelas kyungsoo dalam pelukan jongin

"Aku menyayangimu hyung" ucap jongin yang lalu mengecup kepala kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu" kyungsoo melepas pelukan jongin lalu menarik kepala jongin dan mengecupnya di hidung, "kejutan apa yang ingin kau beri untukku hem?" tanya kyungsoo

Jongin langsung bersemangat teringat kue ulang tahun untuk kyungsoo yang telah ia hias sendiri selama dua jam pas sore tadi, jongin beranjak dari duduknya diikuti kyungsoo, lalu jongin berdiri di belakang kyungsoo sembari melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang kekasih dan berbisik

"Ayo kita kedapur hyung"

Mereka berjalan ke dapur dengan masih dalam posisi yang sama, sesekali jongin mengendus leher kyungsoo yang terpampang menggoda di depan wajahnya. Dan kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli tanpa protes dengan aksi jongin, ia sudah biasa.

"yang lain kemana?" tanya kyungsoo karena ia melihat dorm sangat sepi.

"sehun dan chen hyung sedang siaran di sukira, chanyeol hyung pulang ke rumahnya dan mungkin baekhyun hyung ikut bersamanya, sedangkan xiumin hyung dan suho hyung aku tidak tahu karena aku ketiduran di balkon sejak tadi. Dan oh ya kalau lay hyung kau juga tahu ia sedang di china" jelas jongin panjang lebar dengan sesekali mengecup-ngecup pipi kyungsoo.

Tidak lam Mereka telah sampai di dapur dan terlihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja, kai melepaskan kyungsoo dan ia meraih tangan kyungsoo.

"kau tahu hyung aku menyiapkan ini hampir dua jam, jika mengecewakan tolong lihat saja perjuanganku untuk menyiapkan ini" ucap jongin mendadak gugup,

"terimakasih sayang" kyungsoo mengusap pipi jongin, "aku buka ya" ujar kyungsoo bersiap membuka kotak bermotif hati berwarna soft pink berukuran 30x30cm yang diatasnya berhiaskan pita silver.

"tapi, sekarang jam berapa hyung?" tanya jongin tiba-tiba ia teringat waktu

"masih jam 9"

"jangan dulu dibuka kalau begitu, kita tunggu sampai jam 12"

"terlalu lama, jangan sampai aku dan kau tertidur dan kejutanmu ini terabaikan" ucap kyungsoo

"yasudah, lagi pula aku tahu hyung sangat lelah dan harus segera beristirahat karena besok showcase perdana filmmu" jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kyungsoo.

"terimakasih kau sangat perhatian" kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang membuat jongin menjerit tertahan dalam hatinya.

"bukalah" jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo pun mengangguk atas ijin jongin untuk membuka kotak kejutannya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membuka penutup kotak cantik itu.

Sret~

Kyungsoo hanya membelalakan matanya melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut,

"kau suk-.. MWOOOOO" Jongin tercengang karena melihat kuenya telah lenyap hanya tersisa cream-creamnya saja yang menempel dalam kotaknya, dan ada secarik kertas didalamnya

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap meledak. Sedangkan kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya

"terkejutkan? Ini kejutannya"

"Pfftt~ iya aku sangat terkejut, terimakasih sayang"

 **~E^N^D~**

 **Namanya juga drabble jadi dikit aja ya :D hehe~**

 **HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY^^**

 **Sebenarnya aku sma fafa mau bikin ff colab 3 drabble buat kyungsooday kaisooday dan kaiday tapi fafanya sibuk sma tugas sekolah jadi kita batalin colab drabblenya sedangkan aku udah terlanjur bikin FF ini. dipikir2 sayang juga klo ga d post _ yaudah baru sempet postnya sekarang :") smoga banyak yg suka^^ okke sekali lagi Happy Birthday Kyungsoo sayang :***

 _*beberapa jam sebelumnya*_

"baek kau mau ikut aku tidak?" seru chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki dapur menghampiri baekyun yang sedang mengambil minum

"kemana?"

"pulang ke rumah"

"ikut-ikut, aku merindukan eommonim" ujar baekhyun semangat

"okke bersiaplah jam 8 kita berangkat" ajak chanyeol

"ta-tapi chan, masa aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk keluargamu?" tanya baekhyun khawatir , " aku tidak mau di cap sebagai calon mantu yang pelit uhuhu" baekhyun mulai melebay,

Jengjeng~

Mata chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang bisa menjadi jalan keluar dan baekhyun pun mengikuti pandangan chanyeol lalu mengangguk seolah mengerti. Kemudian baekhyun mengambil bungkusan permen coklat warna-warni yang sangat kebetulan ada di saku celananya. Dan mereka berjabat tangan kompak karena sama-sama mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"lagi pula kyungsoo tidak akan pulang malam ini" ucap chanyeol sambil menabur permen coklat pada kue yang sudah jongin hias dengan penuh cinta itu, alhasil tulisan-tulisan cream yang jongin buat untuk kyungsoo tertutup permen cokelat warna-warni.

"iya kan sayang jika tidak di makan" ujar baekhyun yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas lalu ia terkikik.

 **-end for happykyungsooday next?**

 **\- happykaisooday^^ !**

 **Lanjutan dari ini ada di drabble Happykaisooday ya dan bakalan di post kalo banyak yang minat :") makasih untuk yang udah mau follow,fav dan makasih banget untuk yang udah mau review ^^**

 ***salamKSHS**


End file.
